


Moving Forward

by Simple_Ramblings



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Best Friends, Betrayal, Divorce, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Love, Love Confessions, Partner Betrayal, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simple_Ramblings/pseuds/Simple_Ramblings
Summary: Natsu and Lisanna have been married for three years. They decide to tell the guild some news, but is it the news that everyone is expecting? Rating T for now, the rating may change in the future.





	Moving Forward

‘Hey everyone, shut up and listen!’. 

Everyone who was in the guild turned to face him, they knew who it was shouting so they all turned grumbling to listen to whatever the flame dragon slayer had to say. Natsu was stood over by the bar with Lisanna stood next to him, waiting for everyone's attention. 

‘Ugh, what is it flame brain? We don't have all day!’ asked Gray, getting slightly irritated that he was disturbed from his game. 

Now that Natsu had everyone’s attention, he started to fidget as well as Lisanna, uncomfortable with whatever it was they wanted to share. ‘Uh well, we have some news to tell you guys, the thing is we-’ Natsu says before he was cut off with a shriek and followed by ‘OH MY GOD! You’re having a baby! Ooh pink haired blue eyed babies or white haired green eyed babies! I can’t wait! I get to be an auntie, eeeeeeeeeeeee’ screamed Mira. 

Everyone is sat around in the guild excited and happy for the couple, but before anyone can react Lisanna says, ‘Mira no, that’s not it. I’m not having a baby, let Natsu finish before any more assumptions can be made’. Natsu stands there quietly composing himself, which is unusual for the wild dragon slayer. He looks around at everyone, but almost searching for someone, someone who can give him courage and get over these nerves, but he doesn’t find them. 

He takes a deep breath and continues ‘Yeah, umm, well the thing is, me and Lisanna, we umm-’, 

‘C’mon spit it out ash breath!’ says Gray. 

‘WHAT DO YOU THINK I’M TRYING TO DO ICE TITS!!’ shouts Natsu back at him. 

‘You two aren’t fighting are you?! Best friends should not be fighting with one another!’ Erza says to both the boys sternly. 

‘No ma’am’ they both reply back to her instantly, terrified of what she might do if they continued. Man, I wish people would stop interrupting already, Natsu thinks to himself. 

So before anyone else can interrupt, Natsu decides to just brace it and come out with exactly with what he needs to say ‘Me and Lisanna have got a divorce’.

After his statement he is met with a deadly silence. Too quiet for fairy tail. But with it being fairy tail, it doesn’t take long for hell to break loose. 

‘WHAT?!’ everyone in the guild shouts simultaneously. 

Natsu and Lisanna had braced themselves for this, they didn’t expect the guild to react well, especially with them getting divorced and not telling anyone. Why should they though? It was their business, no one else’s and to simply put it, it wasn’t working anymore. 

They just didn’t love each other in that way anymore. Yes they still cared for one another but not in the way that they wanted to grow old together, have children and spend forever together. 

They had accepted this, and were happy with their decision. This didn’t come lightly for them, but they are still there for each other as friends. 

Especially when they knew that they both fell in love with someone new. 

They both wanted each other to find happiness, and they hoped the guild could support this. No, neither of them cheated on each other, well not physically, but emotionally they fell for someone else and that’s where they knew that they were not destined to be together. They are not sad or bitter towards one another, they are happy with their memories and the time they had together, but now is the time to move forward but on separate paths. 

BAM!!

After the initial shock, this is the first thing that happens to Natsu after he announced their divorce. 

‘That is NOT manly to divorce my baby sister, you’ve broken her heart you-’. ‘Elfman, NO!’, cried Lisanna, ‘He hasn’t broken my heart, this is a mutual decision, honestly I am fine, we’re still good, just not married anymore and we are both happy with it’, she continued before he could hurt Natsu any more. 

Natsu who was just coming too after Elfman hit him, woke up to a spooky feeling. Almost like a deathly aura surrounding him. He turned around looking for the source, to see the eldest Strauss sibling with a deathly aura around her, the devil coming out of her. Uh oh, this isn’t good he thought to himself. But before Mira could make any sort of commotion there was a loud ‘ENOUGH!! They’ve had their say, they seem happy in their decision, as much as its sad to see a couple part ways, but let them go to their friends now, we will not have any more violence to do with this situation’ the master shouts. Everyone grumbles off and let’s Natsu and Lisanna go off to their respective groups so they can give their friends the answers that everyone wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I finally decided to post this on here. This is my first story and I have a bit of it written up. Please be kind as I know I'm not the best!
> 
> x


End file.
